Mrs Brightside
by Cjeezy
Summary: Mikayla wants Miley, but can't stand the thought of her being with Lily. Will their romance begin or will they be torn apart? Drama,Love,Lust,Sex, & More... Miley/Lily & Miley/Mikay
1. Mrs Brightside

Mrs. Brightside

A/N: I will be writing a few song fics for a while before I post a sequel to "magically rock my world". if I get 10 reviews, then I will post the next chapter to this story. =]

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or The Killers =[.

Song: Mr. Brightside by The Killers

Bold means song lyrics =]

**Mikayla's POV:**

**I'm coming out of my cage**

**And I've been doing just fine**

**Gotta gotta be down**

**Because I want it all**

I , Mikayla Martial confessed to the press that I was Gay, and I couldn't be happier. Everyone was taking it well, except for my Mom, but I knew she would get used to the idea. I'm in love with my Best friend (Miley Stewart) and I'm going to her house to confess my love to her. She is my everything and I want it all.

**It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this**

**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**

"I'm in love with you Miley Ray Stewart" I said nervously but surely. I watched her beautiful eyes widen with shock and happiness. "I love you too Mickey" she responded. My heart was doing cartwheels and the moment she finished her sentence, my lips were pressed against hers. She was surprised at first and then she began kissing me back passionately. After a few minutes of kissing she said "I have to go Mickey, I have a date with Lily, and as much as I love you, I don't want to hurt her." My heart sank to my feet and hearing this instantly brought tears to my eyes. I had forgot that she was with Lily. "Sorry" she said as she walked out the door leaving me to cry. I didn't feel like moving, so I laid on her couch and continued crying and trying to forget what just happened. _It was only a kiss, It was only a kiss._

**Now I'm falling asleep**

**And she's calling a cab**

**While he's having a smoke**

**And she's taking a drag**

**Now they're going to bed**

**And my stomach is sick**

**And it's all in my head**

**But she's touching his-chest**

**Now, he takes off her dress**

**Now, letting me go**

I feel asleep on the Miley's couch and began dreaming, actually it was more like nightmare. In my night mare I saw Miley and Lily at a restaurant having dinner. Lily excuses herself to go to the bathroom and Miley quickly does a make-up check to make sure that she looks her best. _She always looks her best to me, with or without make up._ Lily comes back and asks Miley If she's ready to leave and Miley nodded. Next thing I see is that their in Lily's rooms making out on her bed and probably going to have sex and the sight of it made me instantly wake up sweating. I ran over to the Stewart's trash and vomited. "it was all in my head, it was only a nightmare." said to myself. Just then the thought of them n bed together crept back into my mind, _Miley touching Lily, and Lily taking off Miley's clothes._ I puked again and decided to leave and try to forget about Miley.

**And I just can't look its killing me**

**And taking control**

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**Choking on your alibis**

As I'm about to walk out the front door, I hear noises outside. I look out the window next to the door and see Miley and Lily kissing. The sight of them was killing me, and I felt like dying. I walked out the front door, rage shown on my face. Miley saw me and pulled away from Lily. " Hey M-Mickey, I didn't know you were here, w-we were just….talking." Lily gives Miley a weird look wondering why she lied, and I said, "Save it, I'll see you whenever, if I see you." Tears start streaming out of Miley's eyes as I'm storming off. Lily just stood there confused and then tried comforting her girlfriend.

**But it's just the price I pay**

**Destiny is calling me**

**Open up my eager eyes**

**'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**

Even though it was late, I walked home. I needed a lot of thinking time and decided that I'll just pick up my car later, or buy a new one so that I won't ever have to see Miley again. _Ugh…Why did I ever become friends with her, I knew this was gonna happen. Maybe I should just forget her. I guess it wasn't meant to be._ I arrived home and crawled into bed, but I was unable to sleep. I tried to think about the bright side of things, there wasn't any.

**I never...**

**I never...**

**I never...**

**I never...**

I never want to love again, wait let me rephrase that, I never want to love like that and be hurt. I never should of told her, then maybe I wouldn't feel like it do now. I never want to see her face again, Oh, who am I kidding, I'm n love with her. I have to have her. I need her. I **NEVER** want to lose her. I never want to hurt her again. I have to talk to her tomorrow, I'm going to get what's mine.

**A/N: This story is going to be a few chapters long, all based on songs. This is my first song fic. Review Please. If get 10 reviews, I will post the next chapter. =]**


	2. So Contagious

**In the Last chapter, Mikayla confessed to Miley that she loved her and Miley loves her back, but Miley is dating Lily. Mikayla's sees them kissing and yells at Miley in anger and then storms off. Will she return and claim Miley's heart or will she let their love fall apart?**

**A/N: I hope you guys love this as much as the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Acceptance.**

**Song lyrics in Bold, Mikayla's thoughts are in italics/slanted.**

**Song: So Contagious by Acceptance**

**So Contagious**

**Mikayla's POV:**

**Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected**

**And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow**

**Don't let it throw you off too far**

**Cause I'll be running right behind you**

I went back to Miley's place the next day. She was sitting her on front porch as if she was expecting me to come. I came back for two reasons, to apologize and to get my car. I slowly dragged my feet to her front porch, unaware of how this is gonna go, but I know that if Miley gives up on me, it would hurt like hell and it would be hard for me to forget my feelings.

**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)**

**To say you're the only one breaking me down like this**

**You're the only one I would take a shot on**

**Keep me hanging on so contagiously**

"I broke up with Lily", were the first words she said to me. Tears were beginning to fall from my eyes. It was my fault that she broke up with someone she loved, maybe even loved more than me. I quietly said, "sorry, it's my fault. I didn't mean to cause trouble between you two and I pro-", she put her hand over my mouth to shut me up. "No Mickey it wasn't your fault, well it was, but in a good way. You help me realize that I love her, but I'm IN love with you." I tried to smile, but failed because of my tears and then I hugged her. I didn't want to let go ever.

**Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable**

**Cause I believe in loving you with first sight**

**I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to..**

**To take a hold of you**

As soon as the hug was ending, I kissed her with all the love that I could sum up, and she knew I would do this and returned the kiss. Once we broke the kiss, I hugged her again. I never want to let her go or hurt her.

**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)**

**To say you're the only one breaking me down like this**

**You're the only one I would take a shot on**

**Keep me hanging on so contagiously**

**Oh you're everything I'm wanting**

**Come to think of it, I'm aching**

**On account of my transgression..**

**Will you welcome this confession?**

I felt the need to confessed my exact feelings for her. "Miley, you are everything to me, and all I want is you and your soul. Whenever we're apart I feel this pain in my heart and its aching for you. You are always in my mind, my dreams, and you even make my nightmares shine. Miley I love you, and I always will. You complete me." Miley's eyes glistened with tears and she melted into my arms. _We fit perfectly together. _We stood there, we were both happy, and we are in love with each other. After a few minutes of silence, she said, " Mickey, I love you and only you."

We then went inside her house and into her room. We got into her bed and started cuddling. I knew that life couldn't get any better than this.

**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)**

**To say you're the only one breaking me down like this**

**You're the only one I would take a shot on**

**Keep me hanging on so contagiously**

**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)**

**To say you're the only one breaking me down like this**

**You're the only one I would take a shot on**

**Keep me hanging on so contagiously**

This couldn't be out of line. She can make me feel my best and my worst and she's the only one I have eyes for. We cuddled for what seemed like hours, talking, giggling, and then falling asleep together. I woke up before she did about a few hours later, _She looks so beautiful when she sleeps, wait…. She always looks beautiful. _I kissed her on the cheek and continued watching her sleep_._ I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to keep hanging on. What can I say…..she's **So Contagious.**

**A/N: Please Review =] **


	3. The Refresher Course

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except writing skills =]**

**A/N: I decided to make this story at least 10 chapters, I'm not sure yet, it depends on the feedback I get.**

**Song lyrics in Bold, **_Mikayla's thought in italics._

Song: The Refresher Court by The High Court

Mikayla's point of view.

**The Refresher Course**

Miley and I have been together for 3months now, and everything is going good except for one thing, when I'm around her I get too "excited" and then we have to separate because of a Mikayla thing or something Miley has to do. Ugh…. This sucks, I love her so much and all I want is her. I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level. I wanna make love to her.

Miley invited me over to her house because her dad and brother went on a camping trip, and she was lonely. _Here's your chance Mikayla, don't mess up. _This thought kept repeating in my head, and then my favorite sex song popped into my head, The Refresher Course by The High Court, and I decided to do as the lyrics say. I reached her house, rang the doorbell, and was greeted with her soft lips on mine. _I love those lips_. I couldn't stop smiling, she's so special. She then grabbed my hand and we hurried upstairs to her room.

**Button by button, we'll take this slow.**

**You'll get me hotter and hotter, and then we'll give it a go.**

**Oh, I'm not gonna stop until you're curling your toes.**

**I'll have you making the sounds that nobody knows.**

We started making out as soon as she closed her bedroom door and locked it. I knew that this was the real deal, an I'm ready for it. We started slow, just as the song stuck in my head is saying. I took off her shirt and she took off mine. It got heated pretty fast and I couldn't keep my lips off of her. She took my jeans off and then took her own skirt off. We stopped for a moment, staring into each others eyes. The only thing I could say was a quote from the song "I'm not gonna stop until your curling your toes, I'll have you making the sounds that nobody knows."

She gave me a surprised look, and then smiled. I knew we were ready. I unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor, and then I began placing kisses her lips, then her jaw line, then her neck, and then made my way down to her nice sized breast. She was already moaning and I knew I was doing a good job….._Now how did that song go….._

**How do you know when the moment is real?**

**How do you know and how does it feel?**

**How do you know you're not running on a wheel?**

**How do you know?**

**How do you know?**

I was kissing her breast and she managed to get my bra off while I was pleasuring her. This felt so good, and I wasn't the one being pleasured. I then started to kiss lower, and lower, and I used my hands to massage her breast. I reached her bikini line and then took off her panties, and slid one finger inside and she instantly moan.

**You start to shake, and I'll go deeper and deeper.**

**Don't fuck around, just do it trashy and cheaper.**

**Now you're awake, I'm going deeper and deeper.**

**Just pay attention cause I am your teacher.**

I took out my finger and inserted my tongue., and she was moaning and arching her back in no time. I went deeper and deeper, and I found her sensitive spot. She was moaning uncontrollably and I was enjoying pleasuring her. She reached her climax, and her back arched as much as it could. I took my tongue out of her and began kissing her soft lips again._ Have I mentioned that I love those lips._ I stopped kissing her and laid beside her, she was breathless and seemed exhausted. Then she smirked and said, "It's your turn."

**How do you know when the moment is real?**

**How do you know and how does it feel?**

**How do you know you're not running on a wheel?**

**How do you know?**

**How do you know?**

She began giving me the same pleasure that I had given her, and I LOVE IT. Having sex with Miley is the realest and best thing to ever happen to me. I moaned loud as she began thrusting her tongue inside of me. I think I moaned more than she did. _I wonder if she did this before?_ That thought disappeared when I felt myself climax and then I collapsed on Miley's bed. We laid next to each other, breathless and amazed. This was the best night ever, and I never wanted it to end. After a long silence, I said, " Wow that was amazing, you're amazing." She smiled at me. _I love that smile._ We then cuddled and began talking, But for some reason, I wasn't satisfied, I want more.

**You think you're making your move tonight.**

**You're still learning, but you're coming along for the ride.**

**So close your eyes now, baby, and open your mind.**

**You know that innocence is blind.**

"**Was I good?" she asked. I replied, "I already told you, you were amazing." The she said, " You were more than amazing, you were so great that I can't describe it." This made me blush, I guess listening to sex songs pay off. I managed say thanks after the heat in my cheeks began to fade away. There was another long silence.**

**After a while, I seductively said, "Are you ready for round 2?"**


	4. I Still Feel Her

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except writing skills =]

A/N: I think its time to add a little drama to this happy relationship (evil laugh)

**Song lyrics in Bold, **_Miley's/Mikayla's thought in italics (depends on POV)_

Song: I Still Feel Her Part III by Jonny Craig

Miley's point of view.

**I Still Feel Her…**

Well, Mikayla and I have been together for 5months and lately Mikayla has been becoming distant. I don't know if it's something going on in her life that she's not telling me, or if it is something I did or said. We talk. We kiss. We make love, but it's not the same as it used to be. I know there is something wrong, I can see it in her smooth brown eyes and her constant spacing out. I'm worried. I know something is bothering her and I wish she would tell me because it's starting to stress me out. I hope everything is alright….

**How far back,**

**can you remember?**

**Did the ice stop your heart?**

**Oh wait, that was me,**

**Oh wait that was me.**

Then I started to notice something…She has been coming over and spending time with me less than she used to. I got lost in my thoughts. _Maybe she's busy, I mean she's Mikayla one of the biggest pop stars ever. Maybe it's problems with her mom? No, she would've told me. What if she's cheating on me?!?!?!? _I began panicking at this thought. I love Mikayla so much, I don't know how I would react to her cheating on me, I can't even imagine her with someone else. I started hyperventilating and it took me a while to calm down. _Thank god I'm alone, I don't want to be bothered with my dad or my brother right now._ I decided to call Mikayla and confront her about her distance.

It was around 9pm and she rang the doorbell. Which is weird because I called her at noon and usually she rushes right over. I answered the door and was greeted with a brief kiss and her saying "I got here as fast as I could." _That's a lie. _I knew she had a day off today. It took her nearly nine hours to get here_. Something Is up…._ I felt a little hurt inside, I think she noticed. She gave me a hug and wouldn't let go, which made me feel slightly better. "What's Wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been very distant lately, and I'm worried…" She looked deep into my eyes and said "Babe I'm sorry, I've just been really stressed lately with work and the new album and my mom's constant bitching."

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you with my problems, but I guess I made it worse by not telling you."

"Babe it's okay, I'm here when you want someone to listen, it's one of the duties of girlfriend." I said with a smile. She smiled back. I kissed her and she deepened the kiss. It was better, but something still seemed weird. Mikayla got a text message, and stop kissing me to read and respond to it. I find it weird how she walked away from me and sat down on the couch to text back instead of just ignoring it or responding in front me. She stood up and said that she had to go. She started to leave, but I grabbed her hand, turned her around, kissed her hard, and said "I love you ." We've both said we loved each other a lot but this time was different. She seemed like she was at lost for words. I froze…

**I froze to death.**

**My last words**

**choking your breath.**

Mikayla's phone rang, she answered it and left in a hurry. Tears began streaming from my eyes. Maybe that's what's wrong, she doesn't love me anymore. I watched her walk away in hurry and noticed she dropped her phone after she hung up. I waited for her to leave and then ran to get her phone. I read the text that she was sent when we were kissing, it said "Hey baby I had fun at lunch with u 2day, do u wanna come over for a little desert? ;)" I didn't want to believe it, but I think Mikayla is cheating on me. I shook the thought off and thought that maybe it was a text from a wrong number. Then I read the text that she sent back which said " Sure thing babe, I be over in a sec 3." I cried harder. I ran to my room, locked the door, and tried to cry myself to sleep, but the hurt kept me awake.

**Do the words still haunt you?**

**Can you secure its claim?**

**Bottled up like smoke**

**floating over flames.**

Mikayla's POV

_What is wrong with me, why am I doing this. I can't keep hurting her like this, but I don't know how to stop._ I, Mikayla, have been cheating on Miley. I didn't mean to, and I didn't try to. It all started with my mom. She finally accepted the fact that I was a lesbian, but decided to hook me up with someone. She was cute, funny, and a cool person to hang out with. At first we started hanging out as friends, and I even told her that I'm in love with Miley, but one thing lead to another and we started hooking up. The farthest that I've ever gone with her was making out with her shirtless, but never sex. I cant do it. The only reason I'm going to see her is to end it. I love Miley more than I could ever love anyone, and I don't want to hurt her or myself anymore. This has been going on for about a month now and It has to stop. Her words haunt me. The way her voice sounded when she said "I love you" like she knew what I was about to do, and felt extremely hurt about it. I didn't know how to respond. I feel awful. Those words. That voice. It's haunting me, and controlling my thoughts. L

**I have no soul,**

**no conscience.**

**Floating for one meaning.**

**Three words, I left you with**

**Three words, I left you with**

I arrived at "her" house and was ready to end this affair. She opened the door and kissed me passionately as soon as she saw me. All my thoughts disappeared and I began to kiss back. It was getting pretty heated and as soon as she tried to take my shirt off, I remembered why I came over. I immediately pulled away and said, "This has to end, no more hook ups, no more meeting late at night. We can be friends and that's it."

"Bu..But I love you. I thought you loved me. I thought we could have been a great couple, maybe even get married?" she said.

"Whoa whoa, I'm in love with Miley, and I cant hurt her anymore. I don't wanna lose her." She began crying and I just turned to leave. I had a strange feeling that she didn't get the message…….

**Do the words still haunt you?**

**Can you secure its claim?**

**Bottled up like smoke**

**floating over flames. (x2)**

I rushed back to Miley's place, I knew I had to tell her, and I needed to get this off my chest. I used their spare key that they keep hidden on top of the door and got into the house. Miley's dad and brother were no where to be found, so I made my way to Miley's room. It was closed and locked. I could hear sobbing on the other side of the door. I think she already knew. _Why do I keep hurting her._ "Babe?" I heard the sobbing stop after I said that. Then I heard the door unlock. I walked into her room and locked the door behind me. "We need to talk" I said.

"about?"

"I think you already know." Her eyes were really red and her face stained with tears. I knew I f*cked up big time. " Miley, I have to come clean, the reason I've been distant is because I've been cheating on you. I never meant for it to happen, I mean we never had sex we only made out a few times. I don't love her, I don't even care about her. I love you, and I'm deeply in love with you babe, I don't know what I would do without you. That's why I ended it with her and I'm apologizing. Babe I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you." Miley's expression was blank and her eyes showed the hurt that she felt. This made me cry. "how long?" she asked. "About a month" I responded. "Just so you know, I already knew. You dropped your phone when you left and I read the message she sent you. I was just wondering when you were gonna come clean to me. I forgive you babe, but you're gonna have to earn my trust back and promise me that you will always love me and care for me no matter what" She stated. "I promise to love you and care for you no matter what and I promise to never hurt you again." I said while she wiped tears from my face.

**I left you with one promise.**

**I hear your heart call my name.**

"Miley, I love you"

"You better babe"

"ouch, that hurts"

"I'm just joking, I love you too Mickey"

**Do the words still haunt you?**

**Can you secure its claim?**

**Bottled up like smoke**

**floating over flames (x2)**

Although everything seemed fine now between me and Miley, I couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen…….

**A/N: I added drama and foreshadowing hehehe. If you guys have any ideas/suggestions for the next chapter please tell me. I will be writing more stories soon. My next update will be for "This Love"**

**Don't forget to Review J**


	5. Dangerous

**A/N: I'm BACK! R&R**

**You wanted my attention**

**Now I've got to pay for it**

**I'm looking for an answer**

**But there is no question here**

Mikayla's POV

Ever since I cheated on Miley, I feel like a wreck. Even though she's forgiven me, I feel twisted and contorted on the inside. Ever since the incident she seems a little more "busy" than usual. She always seems to be out of town on the weekends or too tired to go on dates with me. _Maybe She's Getting Revenge? _I shrugged that thought off because Miley doesn't seem like the type of girl that would do that. But then again, cause a woman enough pain and you never know what she'll do. All because i gave in to temptation. I'm so stupid. I meant it when i told Miley she's the only girl I love and the only girl the I have eyes for. But why did i do that? Why did I hang out with that girl? Why did I go back to her house? I knew what was happening but was to foolish to avoid it or even stop it when it started. I'm horrible and Miley doesn't deserve someone like me. I cheated and i lied. I wonder how long it's going to take for her to trust me again. I pray to god that she isn't cheating on me to get back at me, I wouldn't blame her though because i deserve it. If she does decide to "return the favor" I hope it isn't with Lily. That would really hurt. I always wonder if she still has feelings for Lily. She never brings her up or talks about her. I wonder if Lily knows that she left her for me...Lily would probably try to kill me. I guess she doesn't know then because well...Im still living...

**I try to remember**

**The reason not to say goodbye**

**And when it's time to surrender**

**You hit me with a smile**

Miley's POV

I've been so busy with this Hanna Montana stuff lately. It's killing me to be away from my babe so much, i think its bothering her too. I'm always out of town for concerts and when I'm finally home, I'm too tired to even get out of bed let alone go out. She seems very down lately? I'm not sure if something is wrong or the lack of time together has really taken a toll on her. Sometimes Im worried that she'll go cheat again, but I'm trying to be a good girlfriend and trust her again. I can tell she was truly sorry about her actions and still is even though a few months have passed since then. Sometimes i wonder if i shouldn't have forgiven her, but then i think about all the good times we've had together and how sweet and caring of a girlfriend she truly is and those thoughts of breaking up disappear. Now on to the next problem, I'm scared to tell Mickey that I'm Hannah Montana. I mean after all Mikayla and Hannah Montana are rivals behind the scenes and I don't know if she'll accept my secret or leave me. It would really make things easier if I told her though. Maybe I will soon. I'm terrified of thought of confessing to her my secret...

**There's a bad girl in every good girl**

**She's dangerous**

Mikayla's POV

I feel so crappy. I haven't seen Miley in two weeks. We talk on the phone an text, but its not the same. I need to touch her, hold her, love her , kiss her. I need her. She's like my drug and i can't get enough. I've been feeling more horrible than usual lately. I've had three of my concerts canceled because I really don't feel like performing. I dont have the energy or the strength. I need Miley. I just need reassurance that our relationship is okay. I'm scared to death and its really affecting me. I don't really eat. I barely sleep. I just lay in my bed and think these same thoughts all day every day. I lost 7 pounds. I'm pretty sure thats not a good amount a weight to lose in 2 weeks but I don't care. I just care about Miley. I'm waiting for her calls. Her text. So far today there hasn't been any. I texted her a few times you know the typical "Good Morning Babe" , "Hope your having a good day" & " I love you MileyBear" . I feel pathetic. Where is she? Honestly, I'm scared of the answer of that question.

**I'm living with a stranger**

**I've never been afraid of us**

**The city is a playground**

**But I don't like the way you touch**

Miley POV

So I'm finally done with all my Hannah Montana business for now. I can relax and catch up with my babe. I can't wait to see her. I'm planning to surprise her at her house. I didn't tell her i was back in town yet either. I show up at her house, her mom let's me in (not without giving me a dirty look first) and then tells me that Mikayla is in her room. I make my way up the stairs of they're house, its similar to mine, but bigger. I get to the top and look around and see a door with "Do Not Enter" Tape across the front...i giggled to myself sounds like something Mickey would do so that her mom wouldn't bother her. I didn't bother knocking, i just turned the door knob slowly and sneakily walked in. Then I saw her laying down looking at the ceiling. It was Mikayla...but it wasn't really her. This Mikayla that i was looking at looked dull, pale, skinnier, and well just not well. "Mickey?" I called out and she shot up blinking a few times, I guess to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "BABY! Your Back! Oh i missed you so much" she said as she jumped up to hug me. Some of the life returning to her when she saw me...i felt relieved. I thought something was really really wrong. Or maybe there is?

**I try to remember**

**Reason not to say goodbye**

Mikayla POV

I was just laying in my bed distracted by my routine thought process when all of a sudden i heard the sweet voice of an angel, My angel. "Mickey?" She said. I got to see if it was really her and it was. I've never been so happy in my life. She was here. I hugged her tight and told her how much i missed her. She seemed worried at first but not as much after i hugged her. I can't describe how much i missed her. I kissed her hard. I've soo much passion locked away for these past few weeks that i just had to let it out. She kissed back and deepened the kiss. I but her lower lip and no sooner than that our tongues were battling. We broke the kiss for air (well she did, i could've kept going) and then said "Get dressed sleepy head lets go out to lunch." I nodded and smiled in response and began to get ready. I missed her so much and her visiting me and us kissing has really made me feel better about my reoccurring thoughts lately. She really loves me and our relationship is fine.

**There's a bad girl in every good girl**

**She's dangerous**

Miley's POV

We picked up pizza on the way to the beach to have a little picnic. I decided that today will be the day that I tell her my big secret and hopefully she takes it well. She seems to be looking better than she did when she was in her room, for some reason she's looking skinnier though. She was already thin to begin with so her little weight loss was noticeable. I'm worried about her. I think something might have happened while i was busy or she's been beating herself up even more lately ever since the cheating incident. "Babe, I love you" i said while smiling. Her smile never left her face ever since we were in her room. "Babe I have something to tell you.." Hopefully this goes well...

**You cut like a knife**

**You're the venomous type**

**Come closer**

"I don't know how to tell you this or if you'll even accept this. I been struggling with this secret for a while now and it's not just with you, it has been with others too. The reason why I've been so busy and having to suddenly go some places sometimes is because...Well...I'm Hannah Montana. I know you probably don't believe me so I'll sing for you." I sang a few lines from my song "If we were a movie". As soon as i told her that i was Hannah Montana her face went blank. I don't know if this is good or bad. I'm even more terrified now then i was just thinking about this confession. I hope she accepts this...

**I live for this thrill**

**But you've come for the kill**

**I know it's over...**

**A/N: Sorry I've been a very long hiatus, but now I'm back and have a lot of ideas. I'm have an idea of where i want this story to go and all the dram in between muahahaha. Should Mikayla accept Miley's secret or should they break up? I mean after all she's been kinda sleeping with the enemy right? Another Update Next Week.**


	6. Bad

_**Bad**_

**Everybody says that something's different, that I've changed**

**They say, you used to be full of love and care but**

**Since one day, you became cold, they don't get it**

**You used to smile a lot but your eyes,face**

Miley's POV

Mikayla's face wouldn't budge. Maybe I shouldn't have told her, but the truth would have to come out sooner or later. I had no idea of what she could be thinking right now. Was she angry? Relieved? Hurt? The last thing I would want to do is hurt the love of my life. "Mickey...are you okay?" I asked. She still didn't move or speak. "Mickey? Babe? Are you okay? Answer me please?"

Mikalya's POV

I can't even begin to describe how I feel right now. In some ways I feel relieved because I know that she wasn't cheating on me, but for the most part I feel hurt and betrayed. I don't even know what to say to her right now, and I can feel my anger boiling within me. I don't want to answer her questions. I'm not okay, and I'm probably never going to be now. The girl that I'm in love with happens to be my rival and also lied to me throughout our relationship so far. I can't even look into her eyes right now, I just keep staring past her. These feelings are like a hurricane of bad, I can't take it.

"Mickey are you okay? Why won't you answer me?" Her voice was becoming shaky. I snapped. "...You lied to me this entire time? Of course I'm not okay, my girlfriend just told me she lied about a big aspect of her life and I feel hurt and betrayed. Do you know the hell I've been going through these past few weeks, wondering about what you were doing and who you were with and if you we're getting revenge? You should've told me from the beginning Miley. I mean come on, do I seem like the kind of person that would go blurting out your secret? We were best friends before we started dating, and you still weren't able to tell me? I think that's the part that hurts most Miley, is that you never really trusted me from the beginning, especially if you're going to be keeping big secrets like this from me."

She couldn't look at me. Tears were streaming from her eyes. There was an awkward silence. Just sitting there next to her was making me more furious, I just had to be away from her, away from everything right now. I feel about 10 times worse then I've felt these past two weeks right now and this anger is the cherry on top. I take a deep breath and say, " I'm done."

**The way you speak, it all became dark and scary**

**Is it because of the memory that I want to kill**

**I erase myself from my heart**

**Cause a kind heart is useless**

**It's a flaw in this world**

**So I guess I want to become worse and worse**

She quickly looks at me, eyes puffy and teary, and her face red. "What do you mean done?" She says through tears.

"I mean I'm done. We're done. I'm calling it quits. It's over between us Miley."

"Mickey no! Please! I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel betrayed. Please forgive me babe, I promise to be honest with you from now on."

"Miley...I... I can't even look you in the eyes right now. I don't know if I can be with someone who never trusted me, but don't worry Hannah your secret is still safe. I won't rat you out or anything." And with that, I stood up and began walking home. Today sucks. It sucks so fucking much. I just wanna sleep.

**Like the saying, lovers resemble each other**

**I guess this is my way to become like you**

**Bad, love is so bad**

**It became the reason to breathe**

**But now you block my breath **

Miley's POV

I didn't even think that through. Of course she would feel hurt, we've known each other for a while and I never told her. Ugh... Why did I have to be so dumb sometimes? I know she really cares about me, but now she thinks that I never truly cared for her or loved her. I feel pretty useless right now. I laid down on the beach towel and stared at the clouds. I wonder what she's doing right now? I hope she doesn't do anything drastic or crazy? Maybe I should've followed her home? Everything is just so messed up right now. I just want Mikayla to hold me and tell me everything is okay and that she loves me. I want her to kiss me with those soft lips full of passion and desire like she always does. I want her. I need her. Even though its only been a few minutes since we broke up, I already feel lost and empty without her. Before I knew I cried myself to sleep on the beach.

***Love is so bad bad bad bad bad**

**I guess the more you get to know about love, you only become worse**

**Love is so bad bad bad bad bad**

**When you get to know love, your heartaches**

Mikayla's POV

Fuck everything. I beat myself up for no reason over this girl who never trusted me. Maybe I should've kept cheating on her or left Miley for her. I can't think, my mind is all twisted. I decided to go to "her" place. I ring the doorbell and she answers pretty fast. "Oh hey Mickey"

"Hey Mitchie, can I come in? I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Yeah sure thing, what's wrong?" She asked as we were heading towards her room. I didn't answer. I just walked in silence trying to get my mind to work and function properly. We reached her room and sat down on her queen sized bed. I never really looked around her room before but it was pretty spacious and clean, the walls were covered in family pictures and posters of bands she likes...typical teenage girl kind of room. "What's wrong?" She calmly asked again.

"I broke up with my girlfriend today..."

" Really? Why Mickey? You two seemed pretty stable, even after our little affair thing."

"I know, I thought everything was okay, but apparently she never trusted me, as a friend and as a lover."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Mickey." Mitchie leaned over and gave me a hug. She was warm and soft, and smelled sweet like berries. I got lost in her embrace. Next thing you know we were laying down in her bed, cuddling, and watching a movie. I felt numb, but being numb is better than all the mixed feelings I was experiencing earlier. Mitchie was very comforting, I guess that's what made it somewhat easy to cheat on Miley with her. She was always a bright and chill person to be around, also she has a badass singing voice, I want her to sing with me on one of my albums. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked gently. I thought for a second and replied "I dunno...I just feel...numb?" She turns around in our embrace to face me. Our eyes locked. Her beautiful brown eyes trying to see through mine and figure out what I'm thinking about. Before she could analyze me any further, I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. I still felt numb. Then I decided to take things a bit further and lick her bottom lip, and she deepened the kiss. She rolled on top of me, our lips never separating.

**You become worse as much as you know**

**I get angry easily when I used to not**

**I'm not myself**

**But I say, 'what is like me?' while I know it so well**

**I don't see myself clearly**

**I get embraced in the dark**

Everything was getting heated and I didn't want to stop, I didn't know how to stop, I lost my self control and was numb to the world. Our hands were roaming each other's bodies and clothing begin to shed and get tossed randomly around her room. Before I knew it I was on top of her with two of my fingers in her center and teasing her breast with my tongue. She was moaning like crazy, jerking, and arching her back. I kept speeding up the pace of my fingers pumping into her while I left her breast alone and kissed her roughly. There was no passion, no feeling, I was still numb. I was being rough with her. Her lips were a Little swollen and she had bite marks trailing from her neck down to her breast and on her hips. In return I was receiving a lot of scratches on my back, and I can tell they'll leave scars. Oh well, I'm so numb I can't even feel the pain from her clawing me. A few more fast thrust and clit teasing and she arched her back on last time with a big orgasm. We laid next to each other in exhaustion. She had fallen asleep and I just laid there for a few minutes. It's only early evening time, I'm not really tired, and I don't really want to be here anymore, So I put my clothes back on and leave a little note next to her bed saying I had to get home because of an emergency with my mom or something. I still feel nothing. I think this girl really destroyed me, tore me down so much that I can't even function or think properly. I walked the long way home that night. I need a change. A new me who is careless and doesn't let anything get to her, Sounds pretty good right?

**2 Months Later**

Miley's POV

It's been two months since Mikayla and I have broken up. I still feel empty and hurt. I really loved her, wait no, I was IN love with her. I love everything about her. She so sweet and caring, I miss her so much. Every time I see her, I feel the pain come back all over again like a wound that keeps being inflicted right after it heals...but I can't heal... She recently released a new album called, "Bad." and it's really good. It already went platinum worldwide and even features songs that she wrote herself. I know those songs are about our breakup and what she's been going through, and every time I hear them I feel even more guilty. I needed to see her. I decided to walk to her place even though is pretty dark outside. I knew she would probably be there resting since she just got done with her mini city tour. I rang the doorbell a few times. no answer. I rang it a few more times. No answer again. I started to walk away when I heard the door open. It was her. My Mickey, my love, my babe, my everything. I ran to her and hugged her hard. A few seconds into the hug she hugged me back. I missed this, being in her arms, letting all my worries just fade away, but she quickly pulled away and reality hit me hard. We were still separated and she might still be mad.

"What are you doing here?." She asked kind of harshly.

"I needed to see you Mickey, everyday that were aren't together is a living hell. I can't take it, and I know damn well that you're suffering too, even if you are still mad at me. We both miss each other. I need you back Mickey, I promise to never keep any secrets from you and be a better and less selfish girlfriend in general. You were right, I should've told you from the beginning, but I was too scared. I was only thinking of myself and not how you would feel. I've always trusted you Mickey,with the exception for the bit of time after you cheated on me, I've always trusted you and loved you. I should've told you from the beginning and put my selfishness aside especially since you are one of the most important people in my life. I love you Mikayla, and nothing will ever change that."

She didn't say anything. She just stood there. I poured my heart out to her and she isn't saying anything. " Is that all?" Is what she finally said. I was taken aback. Mickey never talked like that to me. "If that's it, then can you leave because I really want to get back to sleep." My tears starts pouring right away. Mikayla was treating me like some random stalker fan. This isn't the Mickey that I know, she's putting up a wall to hide how she really feels. It's scary seeing her like this. She starts to close the door, when I rush up to her, cup her face and kiss her hard. I don't give her a chance to kiss back, I just turn around and start speed walking back home. I've said what I had to say, hopefully it will register into her stubborn head and she'll see how truly sorry I am and that I really love her.

Mikayla's POV

**Even with my eyes closed, I can't sleep comfortably**

**I wander all night, even one shot**

**I couldn't drink but now I crave alcohol**

**Anxiously as I stumble on the rainy streets, I pick fights**

**My lips that used to whisper only good words**

**Now only swears whenever I breathe **

She...kissed...me. I smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time. I've missed those lips. I missed the electrifying feeling of a kiss. Wait...feeling? I can feel! For the past two months I've felt like an empty numb shell, but In less then 5 minutes, Miley managed to break through that. She really does care. I miss her so much. I should chase after her, but I still don't completely feel right about everything. These past months I've been partying, drinking, sleeping with Mitchie and a few attractive female fans every now and then. I feel like I've changed into a horrible person, One who thrives for the unhealthy pleasures in life to survive everyday. Should I stay away from her, or should I go back to her. Ugh, my mind is so confused right now. I just don't want to be numb or hurt.

**Bad , so bad, it hurts, it hurts so much**

**What we call love**

**Love is a sickness**

A/N: hey guys sorry for the late updates, been busy with school, work, blah. And now I'm leaving a really long update ( or at least I think it's long) for you. R&R ill be back in a few months because I have to go to military training. Song is Bad by Tablo


End file.
